


Kinkmas Day 2- S/M, Prostate Massage

by awkward_kumquat



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dom Derek Hale, M/M, Prostate Massage, S/M, Sub Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_kumquat/pseuds/awkward_kumquat
Summary: “Have you been good?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side. Stiles, kneeling on the floor in front of him, found it incredibly endearing. He flexed his arms but didn’t dare to move them from behind his back. His caged cock ached.“Yes, daddy.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043535
Kudos: 51





	Kinkmas Day 2- S/M, Prostate Massage

“Have you been good?” Derek asked, cocking his head to the side. Stiles, kneeling on the floor in front of him, found it incredibly endearing. He flexed his arms but didn’t dare to move them from behind his back. His caged cock ached.

“Yes, daddy.” 

Derek smiled. “Good boy. Do you want your reward?” Stiles nodded desperately. He hadn’t come in days and was bordering on desperate. “Get on the bed, ass up and legs spread.” 

Stiles wiggled a bit with excitement before getting up and crawling up on the bed on all fours. Derek pressed down in between his shoulder blades until Stiles’s cheek was smushed into a pillow and his back was arched up. Ass presented like a good slut. 

Two slicked fingers pressed against his hole and Stiles spread his legs wider, making room for his daddy to get closer. He groaned as the fingers pressed in, scissoring apart to make room for a third. The stretch burned so good, a glimmer of pleasure after so long without. 

Derek found his prostate with expert precision, pressing it and making Stiles moan. His cock tried valiantly to get hard but could only drip precome. Orgasming with a cage was hard, but Derek knew how to make it happen.

His ass squelched obscenely with lube as Derek worked his fingers, massaging his prostate and forcing more precome out of him. It took only a few more presses of his deft fingers before Stiles was spilling with a wail, come dribbling out of his soft cock.

“Thank you, daddy,” Stiles panted, the force of the first orgasm he’d had in a week knocking him on his ass. Come-covered fingers pressed at his lips and he opened his mouth to suck at the digits, moaning at the taste of his own come. 

“Of course, baby.”


End file.
